Blue Ink
| Mane = and | Coat = | Misc 1 Title = | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Cutie Mark = A blue ink pot | Voice = | Owner = User:Fruity Treeze }} Blue Ink is a female Earth Pony writer and Castail Pen's rival. History The School Bully Blue Ink used to tease and bully a lot of fillies at school. One time at a writing contest, she was sure she would win because her talent is writing. Because of this, she teased a lot of other foals who were entering, most of who's talent either wasn't writing or were blank flanks. However, another filly won instead and got her cutie mark then and there. It was the one of the fillies Blue Ink had teased and belittled so much, Castail Pen! And her new cutie mark was a pencil, signifying a talent for writing! Blue Ink instantly became jealous and mocked her every chance she got, which wasn't that often. Her resentment of her only grew when Castail won the Equestria Art Contest a few weeks later. The Rival Rises When she heard how Castail Pen was becoming a famous author, she decided to publish some of her stories herself just to bring Castail down. She didn't know what tough competition she had and how determined and committed Castail really is. Even though her stories made the bestsellers list, another one of her rival's stories would top it a few days later. Things really got intense when Blue Ink saw that both her and Castail's books were nominated for the Equestrian Literature Awards. Personality Blue Ink has this attitude that she thinks she is the best and she has to stay the best, no matter what it takes. This is why she gets very jealous if anypony, intentionally or not, steals her spotlight or beats her at anything. Her main target is Castail Pen, who also has a talent for writing which has beat hers before. She is mean and used to be a bully at school. Relationships Castail Pen Blue Ink has a rivalry with Castail Pen that stems from her having a writing talent that has "beat" her. Before that, she still used to bully and belittle her for several reasons, but she only became jealous after the writing contest. Blue Ink also underestimates her at times, believing she breaks down easily. Blue Ink doesn't know how determined and strong she really is. Quotes "Doesn't anypony tell you how annoying you are? Always smiling and thinking it's good, who does that?" ''- to Castail Pen ''"WHAT?! She won, of all ponies! First, she steals my spotlight, and now she won the Art Contest?! Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare! Oh, it is ON, Castail!" "Well, well. That annoying simple filly became an author now? Why aren't I surprised?" Trivia * She is not inspired by a real person, unlike the user's other OCs. Gallery Blue Ink.png|Profile Picture Blue Ink Badge.png|Cutie Mark Badge Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Female Category:Mare